


Bite Me (but slowly)

by paikai098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Female Draco Malfoy, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Male Hermione Granger, Male Pansy Parkinson, Might add more tags later, Not sure about the title, Quiet love, Revenge Sex, bit of angst, wedding and engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: A few years after the war, Draco Malfoy is getting married. But there is a certain man who has caught her eyes drastically. Secret Randevous and feelings might get in the way, but what mother fate determines shall take place.A/n: i apologize for shitty summary but i know you'd like the story.





	1. Chap 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause i really couldn't find any female Draco x male Hermione fics, and I'm in love with the idea of female Draco. I did my best to write this to satisfy my inner fangirl and i know there are many out there who'd want that too. i hope you like it. 
> 
> And Harry Potter belongs to Madame Rowling herself, I just wrote my own story out of those characters though.
> 
> And, I've actually already finished writing this fanfic completely, so I'm gonna upload it like in one day intervals.
> 
> Also, this whole fic is unbetaed, so please forgive me if you find any kind of mistakes,thank you.

Dracila Lucius Malfoy, also called as Draco by the people who were close to her, was turning twenty two today and everything was splendid. Walls to halls, gardens to lakes, cakes and even cutlery was dressed and ready as to her liking. Her father was happy for she was engaged with the well perceived and warm friend of their family, the Parkinson's son Perceival 'Pans' Parkinson. Her mother was delighted to call each and every known successful wizard in the British world to her gala like event of a birthday. Her fiance was immensely proud to have her in his arms, to boast of her infront of his friends and their spouses, while she would smile at them tight and fake enough with red lipstick she desperately hated, coated in multiple layers on her lips. The elves rushed about with the cake and the maids fussed with the decors. The clock had just struck four, three hours away from the gala and the ever much beautiful, green dress, hugged around a mannequin stood in her room as she bounced on the bed with someone.

"Blue suits you better," he murmured below her, gripping on her fair waist hard enough to leave red marks for days. She panted above him, her eyes rolling back with every thrust. "And please don't paint your wonderful lips red again, pink would go better." He emitted a groan.

She huffed. "Please- stop talking!"

"You told me to talk to you a few minutes ago, if you had forgotten."

"But- but that was-" she panted, tired and too excited to stop, humping with a regular motion on his length.

He looks at her with a smirk. "I'm teasing Draco." He flipped her around making her yelp in the movement, pinning her to the bed by her hands and waist. "I know you like the dirty talking before the actual deed." He didn't move his hips into her which made her squirm desperately. "You're so beautiful and lovely, I just want to make love to you all day."

That made her stop. "Don't call it that!"

"Do you want me to call it a fuck? Or a one night stand? But from what I remember we have done it a many times more than to call it just that." He smirked above her, then leans down to place a kiss on her with a small bite.

"Don't leave a mark! The dress is-"

"Ah yes the awful dress!" He glides his hands down to her firm mounds grabbing it gently yet hard, causing her toes to curl up. He then leans forward to place his lips on hers, bitting down at the lower lip. She closes her eyes to savour the moment, only to open them with a gasp leaving her occupied lips, when a she feels a sharp and hard thrust in her. His length glides in and out of her in a slow, tortuous but a rythemic motion, hitting her in her deepest point. She scratches at his naked back, and she was sure she would have made him bleed.  
"Draco-" he calls her, his voice raspy and deep. Draco looks at his brown eyes. "You're very beautiful. Don't forget that." He smiles down at her, his hips still moving in and out. Her moans start getting louder and louder with each passing second.

"Please-" she pleads. "Faster. Don't torture me any longer. Please Granger!" She calls out to him, holding onto his arm with intent.  
"Call me by my name, Draco!" He snaps at her, thrusting in her harder yet with the same speed.  
"Her- her-" she gasps out with the pants. " 'mione please!" The man above her seemed satisfied enough, looking at her with a delightful smug smile. He grabs her leg to put it on his shoulder, she could only cry at new position, moving at a faster pace. The bed creaked loudly with her cries and his grunts.

At twenty six minutes past four, Draco laid covered in sweat and sheets and Granger beside her, smoking a cheap muggle cigarette. A minute later and Granger says, "oh I almost forgot, happy birthday!" She could feel the sarcasm clawing in the phrase but could do nothing and watch him butt the end of the stick on a nearby expensive vase. "Why do you smoke that?" She didn't want it to but her sentence did come out harsh.

"Muggle cigarettes?" She nods her head. "Not everyone's born with expensive wood pipes around them right?" She got the taunt he aimed at her.  
"But it's muggle." She frowned.

"And I'm a mudblood." He looked at her calmly, his brown eyes showing nothing but sterness he used while he talked as a minister to his subordinates. "Yet you still sucked my cock, just less than an hour ago." She was flushing red with blush in matter of seconds.

"But that was-"  
"I'm just teasing you Malfoy." He chuckles slightly before standing up and pulling up his pants and trousers. "I better go. I wouldn't want someone to know that you, the rich pure blood heiress, are having an affair with me, the poor mudblood minister."

"You're not poor! And why do you keep calling yourself that?" She fumbled with the sheets to cover her chest when she sees him get fully dressed. "And this isn't an affair."  
"You should ask your aunt lunatic, when she painted that word on my arm." He said that with no emotion on his face. "And if this isn't an affair, then what is it, pray you tell me, Malfoy? A sleeping arrangement? Or just a tutoring session before your fiance lays your hands on you?" He kneels on the bed, pushing her gently down, placing both his hands on either side of her head. "has he touched you yet?"

"Of course he has! He's my fiance." She murmurs out.

He raises a brow at her. "Oh he has, hasn't he? Has he touched you here?" He touches behind her ear, making her shiver, she nods head. "Here?" He touches her neck, and she nods again. "Here?" He touches her breasts. "Here? here?" He runs his hand from her covered perks to her core. She doesn't move her head. "He hasn't done it yet, has he? What is he a moron? Such a good meal in front of him, and he doesn't pounce?"

She looks at him with wide. "So you did that too? Just pounced on me?"

He grins at her. "Draco, you're so beautiful that I want to pounce on you even now. But unfortunately, I have to work and you have to get ready for your party."

"You're not staying?" Disappointment laced her voice.  
"No." He smiles at her before standing and moving towards her wide mirror, flattening his wavy brown hair. She frowned bringing the sheets up to cover her breasts.  
"You were invited, if you remember."  
"Oh I know!" He loops his tie around his neck tying it with quick fingers. "I have a meeting." It was a Sunday and Sunday didn't have any official meetings, she narrows her eyes at him.  
"Potter and Weasley were sent an invite each too."  
"I'm not meeting them." He straigtens himself fully, moving to pick up the heavy book from the side table. "thanks for this book, I'll return it as soon as I can."  
"Thanks for the fuck." She mumbles.  
"Did you say something?"  
"No." She plasters the same fake smile she used to greet her friends and their friends, which made him clench his jaw. "See you." She says, getting up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom to clean herself thoroughly, without glancing at the man behind her.

It had started in a similar party which was going to happen tonight, unlike, it was a charitable event. She had worn a blue chiffon dress and rose tint on her lips. Her mother had shook her head at her choice but she had just giggled in her twenty year old self, saying that Blaise and her decided to dress in a similar fashion. She had a light sherry in her hand, red had occupied her cheekbones and beside her Blaise was gulping down glasses of wine. That's when she noticed them whom she never thought she'd see after school. Potter looked lovely, Weasley was grown up, Granger looked... Magnificent. His height had shot up quite a few inches and he was built by his arms and shoulders too. His once bushy dry hair, was now tamed and combed to the side. And his hands- his huge hands, held a solid tumbler of what Draco could presume was whiskey or rum, with no ice or olives to dilute. She looked up to see his face when she noticed him staring back at her.  
She blinked quick and fast and turn to face Blaise who was now talking to a random man. The man turned towards Draco, winking at her, making her frown awkwardly. "oh look, we have the Slytherin Princess here!" She hears Weasley's annoying taunt just behind her, making her whirl around to face the golden three in all their glory. "And Zabini too, Ron." Potter says with a smirk.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger." Blaise greets them from beside her. "How do you do?"  
"You know each other?" The man asks.  
"Of course, Mr Bentley. But may I please ask us to be excused of your presence?" Blaise says to the man her tone sharp and direct. He huffs and stomps off to another group of ladies trying to cahrm them with his wealth.  
"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Almost four years." Blaise replies to potter's question, picking up another drink from the passing waiter.

"Careful Zabini, you might get drunk on so much wine."  
"I don't get drunk easily. And since when did you start caring about us slytherins?"

"Since you helped us defeat the mad man." Potter says as if talking about the weather.  
"It wasn't all of us. Draco was doing most of the work."Blaise replies, engaging the group of three in a normal discussion. Draco doesn't say anything except for look closely at the man she was staring at before. His multiple batches proved that he was the current minister. Potter wore red auror Robes while weaaly was in normal formal attire.  
"Why aren't you speaking?" Her eyes snap to the brown ones when Granger speaks to her. She was shocked for a second but then recovers herself.  
"I-i-"

"Draco can't speak to strange men without proper introduction by her fiancé." Blaise says as a matter of fact, making Draco gape at her.  
"What ?!" All three say at the same time.  
"She's just joking." Draco says. "It isn't anything like that."  
"But you're enagaged?" Granger had a searching look in his eyes.  
"Not as for now, but soon."  
"In November." Blaise says.  
By ten o' clock, Blaise was too drunk to stand, so Weasley volunteered to taker her home. Potter was crowded by local and regional fans and decided to escape from the trouble. A few minutes past and Granger found her in the balcony. "I forgot to say, congratulations!" He offers her a drink in a tube. She smiles while taking it from him and takes a sip, frowning at the taste but then drinking more.  
"Thank you. But I'm still not enagaged." She stares at the moon, not full yet not crescent either.

"Who's the man?"  
"Pans, I mean Perceival."  
"Parkinson?" She nods her head. "Why that bastard?" She frowns looking at him with a slight glare. "I mean, not to offend him or anything, he doesn't deserve you."  
"Really and who deserves me?" She asks mockingly. "He's rich, he has a manor as big as mine, his father and mine are friends, him and I are friends. He's a pure blood. What more could I ask for?"  
"And do you love him?" She takes in a sharp breath, staring at the man before her.  
"I'll learn to love him." She says, gulping a sip of the drink in her hand.  
"Have you made love to him?" She chokes on the liquid. She glares at him.

"How dare -"  
"You haven't have you?"  
"I can't, before marr-"  
"Nonsense. You don't even know what his cock feels like and you're marrying him."

Draco looks at him as if he has committed a murder. Her eyes widen, her mouth gapes. "you- you bastard. You are supposed to be a minister. How can you talk in such a manner?"  
A moment passes and the man in front of her starts laughing, that makes her think that he might have been mad. But his next sentence makes her blush furiously. "I thought that it was just the lighting and the fact that you were quite. But boy was I wrong! You look even more beautiful when flustered and angry, and in moonlight." Pans had called her pretty or nice or good looking but never had he called her beautiful.  
She didn't notice, but saw that Granger had moved closer to her, until his robes were touching her bossoms. "Can I kiss you?" She could only mutely nod her head. He leans down pressing his lips to hers,gentle at first but then it turned hard. He leaned back. "Haven't you kissed before?" He asks lowly, his voice husky. She shook her head. He gives her a small smile. "Open your mouth slightly, and try to waltz with my tongue." She nods.  
He leans down again, his hands on her waist. He presses his lips against hers, and this time slips his tongue inside her open lips. She moves it against hers. Never had she ever felt such a feeling before. Her hands cling onto his robes and she could feel her knees give out, she was sure that if it wasn't for him holding her she would have fallen down.  
He leans back, she unknowingly follows him, opening her eyes in confusion, which she didn't remember closing. He looks down at her with a satisfied smirk. "You're so beautiful. And wanton. How was the wine?"  
"Bitter yet sweet, a beautiful combination."  
"Just like you."  
She frowns as she leans back adjusting her dress and face to proper. "I could show you much better stuff than this."  
"Wh-why?"

He smirked down at her. "Why? Because I want and can. Because I want to see you, my pure blood bully, want me and my mudblood body." He hissed at her, making her widen her eyes in slight fear. "And it isn't like I'll be the only one enjoying, you'll like the pleasure too. You needn't reply now. Take your time."

A week later Pans had kissed her in the foyer room of Malfoy Manor. An hour later of that incidence, Granger received a letter through owl from a certain D.M. demanding a meeting as soon as possible.  
She stood herself from the tub of now cold water, streams of the liquid now flowing down her waist. She doesn't care for the towel moving for the dress in her chamber. It wasn't a bad dress per say. It was olive green in colour, had same shade of lace for the sleeves and had pearls and studs at the bottom. It fit her perfectly, Pans had told her she looked like a princess in that and had kissed the back of her palm. She lets her fingers wander through the bust if the dress, before yelling for Bipsy to ready her. The maids had combed her hair and set it in a complicated bun adorned with a white carnation, and painted her lips a dark shade of maroon.  
It was her twenty second birthday, and she didn't feel like it was her day at all. Everyone around her was so happy, but even when she tried to search for a moment of joy in the party she couldn't. Perceival's friends greeted her with huge presents, her father's previous colleagues were praising her of the beauty she had become, her mother's minions smiled at her and told her how lucky she was. She was grateful of Blaise, who handed her a flute of the oldest wine on the rack. Potter and Weasley had come too, she asked them about Granger but they said they didn't know anything about his whereabouts. They had watched her gulp down two constant glasses of alcohol at that.  
That night, Pans stayed in her room. And he supposedly took her 'virginity'.  
Draco was dry throughout the course. The man thought it was probably because it was her first time. She managed to emit voices when necessary, she gripped his shoulders with her nails and gasped at certain moments. But when her hands wound around the black, gelled hair, she imagined them to be brown and wavy. The pale skin which glided against her, seemed her tanned. Her ears converted the posh accented moans and huffs to thick, common voice laced grunts and sighs.  
She would have probably shouted his name out, hadn't it been for Pans kissing her with his thin lips when he brushed her deep nerves. She had gotten so used to her randevous with Granger, that she almost screamed his name. A tear of pain and anguish, both emotional and physical ran down her cheek bone. The man above her kissed it away, thinking she liked it, with the fake smile she threw at him.  
*


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had gone such by then, and her marriage was right around the corner. Her nicely manicured nails held a card saying :

_Perceival Parkinson nee Pans & Dracila Lucius Malfoy nee Draco, join fates on 16th November, at 11:00 am, in the Gardens of Malfoy Manor._

The grandfather clock in the parlour chimed at eleven of the morning. Exactly thirty days and eight and she'd be a married woman. Draco had thought that she was prepared, but her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. For in front of her, on the table, laid an owl sent by Granger. He wanted a meet, he said, that same night. He said he would open the wards for the night, for her to floo in. Her hand wound around the card, crumpling it, till it was nothing was but a ball of paper, and it tumbled from her hand to the floor, bouncing twice at a couple of centimetres' range. She ran to her room as fast and poised as she could.

She remembered, as she combed her hair in front of the mirror, the first time she slept with him. It was in her own bedroom, and it was the night her engagement took place. There was a foreplay of glancing, glaring, gawking, gaping, grinning for an hour all in the massive hall, before she smirked and poured some water on her expensive yellow dress accidentally, and excused herself to go her room. She swayed her hips slightly as she walked calmly to her room, knowing that Granger was following her. She closed her room's door, a moment later and a sharp knocking interrupted the darkness and silence of the room. She opened it, with a confused look. "Mr Granger, what a pleasant surprise! I didn't know that our dinner downstairs was quite unentertaining for you that you had to visit my room!"

He bursted in, slammed the door behind him. "Actually it was boring, that I had to tell it to someone. And here am I, to complain of it you, Ms Malfoy."

She turned around to go to her dresser, searching for something in the drawers. "Alright Mr Granger. Let me note down your complaint in a notebook, I'm sure we'll take it into consideration." She gasped when she felt a hand slap her behind. She turned around to glare at him only to find him grinning. "this is an atrocious behaviour Mr Granger!"

"Oh is it now, Ms Malfoy?" He leaned down to bring close their mouths. "Or shall I start calling you Mrs Parkinson?" His hand was still on her behind, squeezing one of the two globes sharply and hard. She tried to push him away only for him to not budge.

"I just got engaged, not like I'm married already."

"Oh, but soon you're going to be, aren't you, Mrs Parkinson."

She hit his chest. "Don't call me that!" He chuckled as he wraps his other arm around her too, placing his mouth on her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin. A gasp left her lips, her eyes fluttered. "Granger." She called out, but he must have thought of it as a say of pleasure, as his nibbling increased in both pace and strength. She called out to him again, and then he left her neck. His eyes were dark and filled with lust when he looked down at her. "Can we do it today?"

"Do what?"

"The whole thing. Copulation - But without reproducing."

He chuckled slightly at her wording. "you can say sex, you know."

"Pure bloods don't say such derogatory words."

"What's derogatory about sex?"

She released a huff. "Can we or can we not?"

"We can, of course." His hold tightened around her. "But are you sure?" She nodded her head. "I want you to say it with your lovely lips."

"Yes." She said. Everything was a blur but clear after that. He had managed to get them out of clothes within minutes, his hands never leaving her body and his lips never parting her mouth. He laid her carefully on her bed, before running his tongue down her body till it reached her budding core. She gripped his brown hair with strong fingers, her eyes closing with pleasure but opening up again and again to look with curiousity. It had been quick and slow at the same time, when something clenched inside of her and then released with a burst, making her scream out loud. She had blanked out for a few minutes after that, but regained when she felt him kiss her cheeks.

"I'm going to put it in." He mutters against her skin. "It's going to hurt but it'll be okay." She felt his tip against her opening, and she closed her eyes, praying that would hurt less than what she had heard from Blaise. A dip and she could feel the burn, she didn't say anything though. She felt him slide in more, and it wasn't at a slow pace, till he reached the hilt. A cry left her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears pouring down her cheeks. He grabbed the back of her neck too. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He muttered. "But it'll get okay, give it a few minutes." He could feel wetness on his shoulder as she nodded her head, shivering slightly at the feeling.

A few moments and she let her hold go loose. "It- it doesn't hurt anymore." She says near his ear. And then she could see with her own eyes and feel with her own skin what Blaise was talking about. The feeling of extreme fullness. Like someone had made her fall off a cliff yet held her close to their arms. As if she was drowning but breathing the heavy water making her lungs light and airy. The fire was cool to touch and the burn was soothing to scald.

She hadn't realised that her mouth was open to shout in pleasure and the man above her was increasing the pace moment by moment, but she did notice that he was beautiful - Panting, huffing breaths, a stream of perspiration rolling from his forehead to behind his ear into the mess of brown hair. He closed his eyes, hiding those deep brown irises of his, and a final pant left his lips. She remembers screaming loud after that, her own eyes going blind for a second here and there.

Her comb falls from her hand at the sudden knocking on the door. "Come in!" An elf comes in with earl grey and lemon cake. "I need to fit in that dress, Topsy! I can't eat that cake." She scolds the little creature, not just cause it had brought in a lovely piece of cake, she couldn't care less about it, but because she had been interrupted from her reminiscence. The elf cowered before picking up the plate of the yellow desert.

"Master Granger presents this to you though, young Miss Malfoy." It said quivering.

"Granger did?" She glares from the reflection of her mirror.

"Yes. He says he baked it for you especially."

Her eyes narrow down to slits. "leave it on the tray. And don't come back to collect until it's eight." The elf nods before leaving the room in hurry.

When the clock struck quarter to eight, Draco was ready in a knee length, dark blue skirt and a sky blue blouse and her lips tinted rose pink. Her hand held the small plate of cake, before she flooed to Granger's.

It wasn't the first time she had been to his place, but this time his place looked more warm and homey than before, with yellow lights turned on and the dinning set with blue and silver candles. The table was clearly set for two, but the food was quite enough to fill stomachs of two couples. She didn't see the rouge table which would always be there, but the couches and seats were still present. She could hear soft jazz playing in the background, mixing with the noise of the outside traffic perfectly.

She calls out to him and he emerges from the kitchen place, dressed casually yet to impress, holding a long tray of what she could presume was salad. He smiles at her. "I did remember saying night and not evening. Aren't you early?"

"A few half hours don't make a difference." She sneers. "Why did you call me?"

"Why?- well to congratulate of course." He places the metal plate on the table.

"And what's this?" She holds out the plate of lemon cake in her hand.

"A congratulatory gift." He keeps on smiling. "you didn't like it?"

"It's cake. I can't eat cake."

"Why can't you, from what I remember you loved lemon cakes and cheesecakes."

"Well I can't eat it because it's made by you."

"Cause I am a mudblood?" He raises his brow in question.

"You know it's not that." She huffs. "Look, Granger, Why are you doing this?"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm just congratulating you for the fixing of your wedding. I got the invite." He goes to the side table to pick up the card he received that same morning. "Sixteenth of November at eleven in the morning, Gardens of Malfoy Manor. Isn't that lovely, Draco? I'm just being a gentleman calling you here for a dinner to say 'congratulations'."

"A gentleman?" She snorts at his say. "A gentleman doesn't seduce someone's fiancée and sleeps with her."

"You say as if I forced you into it. I have asked you each and every time if you consent to it." He still had a small, taunting smile on his face.

This irked her, she threw the plate full of cake towards him. The lemon desert splashed on his neck, the yellow icing staining the collar of his crisp white shirt, the ceramic plate splattered on the wooden floor to multiple pieces. It wasn't right, but she felt satisfied doing it.

"Are you crazy?!" The smile was wiped off his face, replaced by a sneer. His eyes weren't playful anymore.

"Am I crazy? I say you're crazy Granger. I'm getting wed and you write me a private letter to come over, only to congratulate me over dinner?"

"Do you want me to fuck you as soon as you floo in, is that what you want Draco?"

She gapes at his reply. "You're impossible!" She wanted to rip her hair in irritation. She stomps over to the brown couch flopping on it, still glaring at him. He picks up a napkin wipping the mess off of his skin and shirt as much as he could. He walks towards her, flopping down beside her. "He did it. He thinks he took my virginity." She says in a small voice.

"When?" He asks.

"That same day. That night."

He sighs. "how was it?"

"It hurt. And it was bad."

"Were you able to release?"

She nods her head. "I was, but..."

"But?" He signs her to continue, but she turns her face to look at him. She didn't say anything but she wanted to, and she could only hope he would understand. She wanted to say that it was his name she almost shouted. She disguised her fiance's touches with her secret ami's. "Draco?" He calls out to her, he might have noticed the words from her eyes. "Don't tell me you have fallen for me." Her eyes widen and her lips open to gape. She stammers, struggling for words to say. "I was just taking a revenge on you, I told you before I even started anything. You were my bully and I was just... just trying to get back at you." It felt like he was consoling himself more than her.

"Is that how you treat your bully?" Her eyes narrow while looking at him. "With gentleness, with love and speaking all sweet nothings in my ear. Your touch was always so soft and you kept on saying that I was beautiful. Really Granger? Even now you call me by my first name- my pet name, and you say you took revenge on me. Is that how you take your revenge?" Her vision was turning blurry with unshed tears.

"How would you know? You've never been bullied!" His voice was stoic, and held no emotions.

"Of course not. I've been so pampered always that all my decisions are preplanned and decided by someone else. You too did that, didn't you? You came ahead and said that you'll ruin me, and look what you've done." Her voice cracked by the end but she didn't let any tears flow down.

"I won't apologise."

"I'm grateful then."

"What do you want me to do then?"

She takes in a deep breath. "On sixteen of November, at eleven in the morning, come to the Gardens of Malfoy Manor to attend my wedding. And before that date, don't send me anything or call for me, I have to fit in a delicate dress." She stands up to leave, walking towards the floo gate when she hears him say 'wait.'

She turns around to face him. "Before you go, before you belong to someone else, completely, would you do the honour of dancing with me? You look quite lovely in blue." He doesn't smile, nor does she; he holds out his right palm. She nods her head and comes close to him, placing her hand in his outstretched one.

He holds her by her waist, she places her hands on his shoulders, looking into each others eyes filled with pain and anguish, helplessness and guilt. They don't speak a syllable from their lips, only swaying back and forth with a very occasional turn, to the jazz music and light noise of traffic; the full moon being the bright witness.

*


	3. Chapter 3

It was Draco's bachelor's party, a deed which Potter brought in and was favored by Blaise. In Potter's words - "you drink all you can and flirt with everyone around you, it's your last day as a single unmarried woman you should enjoy to your fullest." They were at a wild Muggle club called Pink Records, and she wasn't informed of so but there were half-naked men on the small stage, swinging their bodies around the metal poles. There were women dressed in nothing but a brassiere, panties and bunny ears, swinging their hips as they served glasses after glasses of liquor. More to see, as for her, there was the thumping music from the floor. Draco was more of intimidated than enjoying the scenario.

There was drunk Weasley who was dancing with the male strippers and Blaise who was busy talking to a stranger and laughing at his every phrase. Potter was on the couch beside her, playing with her platinum hair. " 'Mione isn't here?"

"Yes- umm...he said he wouldn't be able to make it."

"He wouldn't be able to come or he was told not come?" Draco narrowed her eyes at Potter.

"Are you trying to say I told him not to come?"

"Of course not." The other chuckled. "I was just curious. I'm an auror, I can't help but be speculative."

"Well do it when it's necessary." She shot back, before picking up a glass of something clear but of putrid smell, and gulped it down, quietly wincing at the burn.

"Alright. He told me whatever was going on." Draco's eyes widened, but she didn't tell panic show on her face, instead occupying a 'I don't know what you're talking about' face. "I know you know what he told me of. That you're having an affair with him."

"So what now? Are you going to tell it everyone so that my marriage breaks off? So that the reputation of my family is soiled? Are you going to use it as a blackmail material and-"

"Would you just shut up!" Potter snapped at her. She closed her mouth but didn't cease her glare. "He's pretty devasted. He doesn't sleep and has deep bags under his eyes. He's smart enough and he knows that he loves you. And you're smart enough to know that."

Her breath falters slightly. "did he say that? That he loves me?"

"He didn't say it outright- but I know he does and he-"

"He's smart, I'm smart too. But I'm not smart enough to just understand that he loves me without him saying anything about it. He's that smart, but I am not."

Potter nodded head at her. "Do you love him?"

Draco gulped another huge sip, before looking at Potter. "I need him to say it first." She smiled looking ahead at the man who just removed his boxers and flung it to the crowd of girls and boys alike, posing in a golden thong with the beat.

*


	4. Chapter 4

Two days before her marriage, when her dress was ready and cake was put in the oven for preparation, ribbons and sequins were being put on the ceramic poles, the white peacocks of Manor were being fed and trained, the food was half cooked and all the walls were cobbed and washed, all the vases were being emptied and cleaned, the bushes were trimmed and carpets were dusted, and all such that had to take place were being taken, Draco stood in her bedroom and Perceival was sitting on the green armchair of her room holding a black book, probably containing the information of the new business his family received from Draco's father.

"Draco we're both busy as for now, can't you wait a little more to tell me what you have to?" He sounded agitated, which made Draco want to not carry on with her plan, but then - she couldn't do such.

"But I have to say this, please Pans." She said in a meek voice.

"Alright fine. What is it?" He didn't look up from the book.

"Promise me, you won't get angry." That caught his attention. He furrowed his brows and looked up at her. "please."

"It depends on what it is."

"Please Pans." Her voice was desperate.

"Draco." He said in a stern tone.

She walked slowly towards him, stopping to stand right before his sitting form. "Pans, you and I, we've been friends since I could start counting and I have shared with you a lot of stuff. I told you everything I felt and did. When I stole that pearl bracelet from mother, I told you and you told me to use it for a while and then put it back in its original place. When I lied to father about the price of the dress I got for Yule, you helped me with it for I told you."

"Where is this going, Draco?"

She gulped. "I want you to hear me as a friend. Please." He nodded his head wanting her to continue. "I don't like wearing green and I hate red lipstick. I don't like attending huge parties and I don't like talking to your friends who I barely know. I don't like reading etiquette or history books. I don't like staying out more, I don't like a fancy restaurant's meal and I don't like rum. Sex with you is horrible, you always hurt, even if I do release it feels awful. And you're so into your work and accounts, to even talk to with. I don't like any of it!"

There was a moment silence after which Pans starts chuckling. Draco looked at him with wide eyes. "Is that what this is about- You want to complain and not want to do all this after marriage? It's alright Draco, huge parties and meeting friends is just a few times and then you wouldn't have to. If you don't like wearing green, don't. I just say you to wear it cause you look brilliant in it. And elves can cook for us, you would surely like that. Coming to sex- you were a virgin, it hurts in the starting and then you'd like it. And anyway, if not, we just have to produce an heir and then you wouldn't have to deal with painful sex anymore. Is that alright? You wanted someone to understand you, and I do!" He beamed at her.

She shook her head. "No. You don't." She says in a small voice. " 'Mione does, but you don't. Never will."

His eyes narrowed down to slits. " 'Mione? You mean Granger? How does he even understand you slightest?"

"He cooks meals himself for me. He has given me mystery books to read. And he talks to me, so much. He knows everything. That I like to wear blue and a pink tint on my lips is all I need. That I like classic wine more than any drink, and that- that I'm beautiful." She whispered the last two words.

"He calls you beautiful and you think he understands you better than anyone?" He rolled his eyes.

"That night- when we did it, I wasn't a virgin." She muttered meekly. Pans stood up at a lightning speed, his eyes ablaze with fire, and he was just an inch or two away from her.

Her vision blurred with unshed tears which pooled in her eyes as she met his fiery ones.

"Who?"

"Granger." She looked down, but he held her face in a grab, fisting her cheeks to make her look at him.

"When?"

"We - I did it a lot many times." She whispered, a hot trail of tear running down her cheek in hurry, clashing with the skin of his hand with which he held her face.

"May I ask as to when was the first time?" His face was in a scowl, the pleasantry dripping with sarcasm.

"The- the night of our engagement." She breathes out her eyes closing in surrender of the truth which spilled out. He pushed her back with a jerk release of his hold, stomping to a side table only to pick up the vase in which Granger had multiple times butt his cigarettes, and smash it to the wall - the red and opal glass shattering to pieces and ash flying around the dispersion.

"He was here, wasn't he?" His voice was cold and hard.

"Yes." She whispered again.

He turned around to look at her with anger, disgust, hatred and all those negative terms which she knew she deserved. "You give away your purity to a man who's not your fiance, in your own bedroom, and that too with a mudblood!"

"Don't call him that!" She raised her voice, to defend the man.

"Why? Is that bastard your lover?" He sneered at her, a growl escaping his lips as he smashed a crystal bowl full of marbles and flowers in the floor, the balls running around everywhere on the floor. She didn't reply which angered him more. "Tell me Draco!" He yelled at her, making her flinch.

"I-I- I don't know." He raised his brow at her, irritated. "He said he was doing all this as revenge and I went along with it. But- but he didn't force me, not physically, never." Her voice cracked by the end.

He growled with anger. "You whore!" He yelled at her, making her jump at the sudden shout, hot tears flowing freely down her face. "We were enagaged and you go around and fuck with a mudblood!"

"Don't call him that!"

"You have no right to say until I tell you to, whore!" She sobbed at the insult. He sighed and continued. "Why did you tell me now, just a day before the marriage? Your father already gave us the estates and two businesses. You could have waited till your father had sealed the papers, and then said it." He scowled at her. "But no! You had to say it right now. Do you want to break the tie that much? I will not let you though, do you get me, harlot!"

She gasped as she heard of such. "Wh-what are you saying? Are you marrying me just cause of the wealth? I thought you liked me."

He grinned evily at her. "Of course I do. You're the perfect arm candy and I'd get so much benefits from you. I've slept around too during such time, you're quite adamant when it comes to bedroom and I was frustrated. But who would have thought that you were loose this whole time."

"Stop talking to me in such manner!"

"Why should I? I'm your husband."

"You're not!"

"I will. Less than forty eight hours and I will be your husband. And I don't care who you slept with till now, or who you loved; but I'm saying it right now, after the wedding if I see you interacting with any man and if you even dare soil the Parkinson name, I will personally make sure that you will not be able to get up from the bed for a week."

"How- how could you say such?"

He smirked at her, grabbing her arm in a painful hold. "I can see in your eyes the hatred for me and love for that mudblood, but I'll make sure that this wedding will take place. And that's final." He pushed her back, making her fall harshly on the floor her head banging against the edge of the table. She cries of pain, but he only just walked away - out of the room.

*


	5. Chapter 5

The maid fussed with the bump on her forehead, covering the red and blue mess with white powder. She was already dressed in her white gown, the skirt pooling around the stool in which she was sitting. Her hair was being done and a viel was fixed in the twisted bun. The maid brought in a beige colour close to her lips, when she grabbed her wrist to stop.

She points at the pink tube, to which the maid nods her head, picking it up to apply it on her lips.

"You look nice." She raises her eyes to the mirror, to see Potter in the reflection. Blaise was alongside.

"Thank you." She says in a small voice, making the other two frown.

"You don't look happy." Potter was too blunt and that made her narrow her eyes.

"I am, I'm just nervous."

"Of course."

"Okay stop all this!" Blaise exclaims. "Don't fluster the bride Potter. And Elle that's enough of the makeup."

"But Miss Zabini the bruise is quite dark." The maid blushes as she speaks. Blaise comes forward to see her from the front, noticing the bruise.

"Merlin Draco, what happened to your head."

Draco gulps before speaking. "I fell against the table, and the edge hit my head."

"How did you even fall on the table?"

"I - I was clumsy." Blaise didn't buy the excuse, and Potter knew something was wrong, but both didn't say anything.

"Alright, it's time already. Let's go!" They both escort her to the corridor leading to the gardens. Everything looked splendid, there were tiny fairies fussing around the bluebells and roses, candles swaying overhead and two unicorns on the either side of the alter. Her father really didn't hold himself back to make it an event of the year, she smiles at the thought. Talk of the devil, and her father came towards her with a grin.

"Draco, angel, you look lovely!" He says before bending to kiss her cheek. She nods her head as an acceptance, winding her arm around her father's outstretched one. Her mother was in her seat, happy tears rolling down her face and she flustered with her napkin. Everyone was standing and smiling, some looking at her in awe, some in jealousy and some with intent. She shivers at the thought. There were the Weasleys and Longbottom and Luna from school, Katherine and her family from work and other friends who she had met till now, who she knew, but Hermione Granger wasn't there. She searched, in as poised way possible, but she couldn't find him.

She looks infront when she feels her father loosen his hold, and Pans holds her arm, not before bowing to the man. She feels him drag her to the raised alter, arranging her in the required stance. He leans down to kiss her cheek. "don't cause any trouble." He hisses in her ear, making her tremble slightly. He leans back and the priest starts his sayings. She wanted, just once, to see Granger before she was a married woman. She wanted to touch him just one last time before she belonged to someone else. The priest calls out for if any objections, no one says anything, and she desperately wishes someone would stand up and say 'no'. The ritual continues and the priest asks Pans if he took her as his wife, he replies with a curt yes. The priest asks the same to her, she doesn't reply.

"Child, do you take Perceival Parkinson as your husband?" She doesn't reply, unshed tears filling her eyes as she looks down. She could hear the silence around her, not even the birds uttered a syllable. "Child?" The priest says again and a whimper leaves her mouth. She feels a hard pinch on her arm, she turns to find Pans glaring at her, his mouth in a taut line.

"Don't you dare!" A shout comes loud and clear from the beginning of the aisle. Everyone, including the bride and groom, turn to look at a very rumpled man, wind blew his robes to part to show a muggle shirt and jeans underneath. His curly brown hair was ruffled terribly and there were bags underneath his eyes which were fierce and full of anger and determination. His magic was running wild in his blood, Draco could feel his magic meters away. He took purposeful steps towards the alter, his stance strong and unstoppable. "Don't you dare hurt her, you bastard!" He spits out at Pans.

The other man looked outraged. "I did not hurt her!"

"You pinched her, we all saw it!"

"It was just a pinch. It wouldn't bruise her."

"It would." He turns to look at her. "She bruises easily." He keeps taking steps towards her, climbing onto the platform. "She hurts easily too. But she wouldn't say anything against it. She would just quietly endure all of it. Because she's stupid. Not spelling out her emotions. I'm stupider, because I knew about such from before. But I hid it, from her, in a terrible manner." He was now in front of her, holding both of her hands in his. "Would you forgive me for my stupidness, Draco, please?"

"Granger, if you hadn't noticed it yet - we, Draco and, I are getting married. Your apology can wait!" The other man says with a huff in his voice, from behind his shoulder.

"It can't." Hermione could look at the pooling tears in the eyes of the beautiful bride Infront of him, a stray tear running down her cheek. He stops it with his thumb. "I need to tell her now, or she'll go away from me- forever. I'm sorry Draco. I'm utterly and truly sorry. For whatever I did and didn't do. For making it hurt for you. For hurting you. For-"

He was stopped by her small whimper. "Why now?"

"Because." He gives her a sardonic smile. "Because I love you. Always have. Since eighth year, when you came back after war, quieter yet matured. Ever more, since that night when we had our first kiss - your first kiss. I love you so much that it hurts. And I'm so sorry I didn't say it before, I never had the courage. I thought you would laugh at me, mock me. But I'm saying it to you now- I love you very much."

"What changed, Granger?" She tried sneering, but her voice came in hiccups.

"Everything. I can't see you go away right in front of my eyes. I can't let you go-"

Pans interrupted him with his rash voice. "Too late for that Granger, she's mine. Now leave before you're kicked out from here with brute force."

He didn't let go of her hands. "Please Draco, don't go away from me." His own eyes started to fill with tears. "Don't do this."

"Draco!" There was a loud boom of Lucius Malfoy's voice. The three standing on the alter look at the man. "What's the meaning of this?" He seethes at her.

"F-father, I ..."

"It's nothing Mr Malfoy." Pans perks up. "Granger here is just causing a mess out of nothing. Draco might have just talked to him for a while and he fell in love with her. And he has delusioned himself into thinking that she loves him too and would leave her marriage from him." 

"I didn't ask you Parkinson!" The elder man snaps at him. "But still, Draco is this the truth? I don't want to create a scene here any more than this and I want to settle this matter as quick as possible. Now!"

"Father.." she gulps before taking in a deep breath. "I love him too. He's- he has been there whenever I need him, he treasures me."

"And what do you expect me to do? Cancel this wedding? I've called the whole of wizarding world here? Should I create a meaningless scene?" Her father's tone was sharp and strict but there was no menace in it.

"Of course you can't do that Mr Malfoy. That would be such a scandal!"

"I remember not asking you, Parkinson!" He snaps at the said- bridegroom. He turns to face his daughter again. "Draco?"

"I love Hermione, father. I can't marry Pans." She says in a wavering voice. A turmoil of emotions was taking over her, and she knew everyone looking at her could see such.

"She's spilling whatever is coming out of her mouth! Don't just listen to her. She's confused. This marriage has to take place." Pans' face was all red with anger and frustration.

"For the last time, I didn't ask you Parkinson. I know why you want this marriage, but Malfoy fortune isn't that easy to earn." Lucius' voice was cool enough to freeze a running River. "And if my daughter can't marry you, there might have been a good reason for her not to." Her pauses for a moment before continuing. "Granger, do you promise to keep my daughter like a princess as I have since her birth?"

"I promise to keep her like a queen." He replied earnestly.

The elder man hums at his reply. "A marriage will take place, no matter what. I haven't called so many authorities here just for them to witness a scandalous drama in the Malfoy gardens." He looks at his daughter and then at the ruffled man, he ignored the scowl Parkinson was giving. "If you both love each other get married here, now."

"But father, how can we? We just came to know and-"

"I don't mind. I think it's a fabulous idea." There was a bright smile in Hermione's eyes as he looks at her. He looks around searching for something, before kneeling down on one leg. There was a sudden gasp from all of the audience. "Draco, I promise to buy you a most beautiful ring, but would you please make me happy man by saying yes to me? Yes to marrying me here and right now?" Tears ran down her eyes at a fast pace. She glances at her father, who had a small smile on his face, before looking at the man Infront of her on his knees. She nods her head once, then twice, before crying out a 'yes, yes I will.' He gets up as fast as he could before enveloping her in a tight embrace. There were some murmurs but a loud round of cheers took over that.

Everything happened like a blur after that. Perceival tried to create a hustle but one look from Potter and the rest of the present aurors threatened him to leave on wand tips or he would be under proceeding for destroying peace and harmony- he had to leave, his Parents in tow with frowns etched on their faces. There was a loud round of whispers and hushes from the audience present but they soon quietened down from sharp look from Lucius Malfoy. Potter and Ron were there too, to make sure that none cause any more trouble. And then there was Blaise who kept jumping in excitement from her side. The priest restarted his sayings. They (both had red, tearful eyes and lovely smiles on their faces) both replied quick yes'es, and thus a rumpled man in a pair of washed jeans, a muggle shirt and a simple robe and a beautiful girl in her wedding gown adored with sequins and gems, were pronounced Man and Wife for their further life to come.


End file.
